ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Remix Ep. 2
' |episodenumber = 2/ |next = Digital Remix Ep. 3 |previous = Digital Remix Ep. 1 }} is the second episode of . The Day 6 Tribal Council for this episode can be found here Confessionals for this episode can be found here Story The second round of testing began, and nothing much had changed due to the non-dramatic nature of Echidna’s Tribal Council, but soon things would change. JaeMin proved himself to be the most perceptive in the game as he was well aware of what Ryan was doing, and the best strategy for pulling strings behind the scenes… though most of it was brought on by the fact that Dom had created a Matsu / Olympics alliance and Jae was insulted by the fact he wasn’t invited. Maybe he didn’t get the memo that stereotypically being good at Starcraft wasn’t an invitation to an alliance he didn’t meet the criteria for. Ryan wasn’t pleased with that alliance arrangement either. The arcade challenge began. Katie played for Tanooki since JaeMin was clearly waiting for the next round thinking it would be his best bet for an easy Immunity win. Katie seemed fine with that arrangement as long as Andrew (Nathan Cooper) didn’t get a turn to get Immunity. The whole tribe seemed to have come to an agreement that Nathan would be the first boot… even Nathan was aware of this and hoped that a Tribe Swap would be soon. The Immunity Challenge was a group project Scavenger Hunt. Raymond completely took over for the Tanooki tribe, which no one (especially Nicole) seemed to mind. Dom and Danielle did most of the work on Kremling… while on Mysidia everyone worked together. Even having a lengthy Tribe Chat Call to discuss their findings, but by a weird twist of fate they are the ones that lost… the winners… Echidna. The most disappointed person by the results was Echidna member Nick, who was just wanted to destroy Jason. The Mysidia Tribe (dubbed the Mute tribe by Hunter) didn’t seem to have a lot of activity. Apparently Junior was in the middle at one time, but had decided to go with Logan, Miranda, and Laura to vote out Hunter unanimously. They had all told Hunter that Laura was the vote… and he didn’t know for sure if he was being lied to, but he had a strange feeling. The lack of communication between his tribe mates didn’t help. Eventually the feeling overtook him as he asked for Danielle to transfer to her idol to him at the very last minute. It was then that Hunter played it worried he would waste it, but then got excited as he saw four votes with his name written down. Laura was taken out by just one vote… but she wouldn’t be the last of the Bae clan leaving... Challenges 'Arena' Space Invaders - The flash game form of the classic arcade game where the player must shoot at alien units part of a huge armada. The game ends when the aliens land on Earth. 'Immunity' Scavenger Hunt - Players were asked to find content for many video game related subjects (for example a video game vine, or specific cut scenes) and would be judged depending on how entertaining the content they submitted was. The judges had to allocate points between the four submissions. If two or more tribes submitted the same content for a subject matter they cancelled each other out and were automatically given zeros unable to be judged while the tribes that submitted different content opened themselves up to score more points. Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Danielle Pero.